Bravest Warriors Fanfiction: Rise and Fall
by Lolololollo
Summary: The Aeon worm... A reviled goliath of the highest evolution... The Bravest Warriors have successfully left its evil intentions in the dust... Or have they? The drawing in the photo was drawn by me so you guys can have a better perspective of what the OC (Skylar) looks like. :)
1. Chapter 1

Bravest Warriors Fanfiction: Rise and Fall

December 25th, 3085

The Aeon Worm... A reviled goliath of the highest evolution... Beth, Danny and Wallow have successfully left its evil intentions in the dust... Or have they? Whether they did or not, now Danny must save his best friend, Wallow must save his partner and companion in battle, and Beth must save her soulmate...

Yes, Chris Kirkman was someone the team COULD NOT lose.

It was an overcast Christmas day, but now was not the time to celebrate.

A lot can happen in one minute; Lifeforms are born, lifeforms die. Little did the Warriors know that in those same minutes, a war is going on for Chris' soul.

Johnny Tezuka was knocked unconscious and the Warriors had to act fast.

"We can't do this alone. We need help." Danny said. Even the mightiest heroes in the universe need help sometimes.

"But who can we call?" Beth asked. "Plum hasn't been answering my calls and when I went to visit her, she wasn't home. None of her things were there. It was as if she never existed."

"There has to be someone we know who can help..." Wallow racked his brain for answers.

"I know!" Beth exclaimed. "Remember Skylar?"

"Yeah! She can help!" Danny said with enthusiasm.

"Oh come on, Danny." Wallow teased. "You just have a CRUSH on her!"

"We were SIX YEARS OLD, man!" Danny yelled. He didn't like when someone brought that topic up.

"Well, i read that violiffs get prettier over time." Wallow pointed out.

"I don't see how she could get any more beautiful than she was then, but ok." Beth said with a laugh.

Skylar (Full name: Skylar Anderson Tezuka) is Beth's sister, who was separated from her at age 8 and now lives in New Miami. She is a Violiff; a mischievous human-like creature that descended from vampires. A few vampire traits were passed on to violiffs, such as extreme sensitivity to sunlight, fast and graceful movements, fangs (although they do not require blood for survival) and red eyes. Violiffs have some new traits too, such as the ability to turn invisible and the ability to alter emotions in someone's head and even erase or create phobias and memories. They are also known for having flawless skin and for being beautiful for human standards. But whatever, back to the story!

The Warriors were on their way to New Miami on foot, since Wallow's Falcon Mod stopped working.

"Wallow, you'll look for her at the center, near the fountain, Danny, you'll go to The West End, near the graveyard, and i'll go to The East End, near the restaurant." Beth ordered. "Sure, but you don't have to tell me where The West End is, i kind of grew up there." Danny said.

When they got to New Miami, they split up.

'Why did it have to be The West End?' Danny thought as he made his way through the crowded and dirty streets to The West End. A torn up, yet still readable sign made it pretty clear where The West End was. He couldn't find her at any of the houses, so he decided to check the graveyard.

And sure enough, there she was, right in the middle of the graveyard. Her bright red hair and crimson eyes made her impossible to miss. But she wasn't alone. Hans Christian Teet-Phanters, the leader of the Low Gravity Hacker Pack, was harassing her about... Something. As Danny got closer, he realized that Teet-Phanters was holding a remote with a single red button in the middle.

Then it dawned on him.

That remote was the same one that turned his childhood into a complete disaster.

The same remote the Hacker Pack used to make Danny puke whenever they wanted him to.

Danny hid behind a grave and listened to what they were saying.

"Back off, hacker!"

"Why should I back off? It's not like you can keep me from this remote, anyway."

"Oh yeah? Well what if i just took it right now?" Skylar said and swiped the remote from the hacker's hand with lightning speed.

"HEY!" Yelled Teet-Phanters.

"Unexpected!" Skylar exclaimed and laughed. Before Teet-Phanters could react to what she said, Skylar climbed onto a giant tombstone in the center of the graveyard with amazing speed.

"Give it back!" Teet-Phanters yelled.

"You want your remote back?" Skylar teased.

"Of course i do!" Teet-Phanters replied.

"Then come...

and...

GET IT!"

Then came a lightning strike, sending electricity into the ground. Skeletons dug themselves out of their graves, ready to "battle".

'I can handle this!' Danny thought and ran towards the middle of the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

'I can handle this!' Danny thought and ran towards the middle of the graveyard.

Skylar watched with shock as Danny fought off all of the skeletons with ease. How long had he been behind that grave? Meanwhile Teet-Phanters watched not in shock, but in horror when he saw the warrior Danny grew up to become. In about a minute, all that remained of the skeletons were scattered bones. Danny blushed when he saw Skylar staring at him. "Hi..." He managed to say. "Yo..." Skylar replied with a cute crooked smile. "What brings you here?"

Danny remembered why he went looking for her in the first place. "Oh yeah, that reminds me! We really need your help. Chris is lost somewhere and we need to find him."

"Well count me in, then." Skylar agreed. She would do anything and cross any lines to keep her best friends safe. "But first, let's take care of this Teet-Phanters scumbag!"

"I'll do it." Danny volunteered. He walked up to Teet-Phanters, who was frozen in his tracks in fear. Danny walked up to Teet-Phanters, said "Hello, Hans. Now get ready... FOR THIS!" and kicked him with as much force as his feet allowed. He flew REALLY far away and basically disappeared.

"Wow, you sure showed him who's boss!" Skylar cheered. "It was nothing." Danny replied with a shy smile. They went to look for Wallow in the center and Beth in The West End. That gave them some time to chat.

Skylar: "So have Chris and Beth got down to biz yet?"

Danny: "Nope, but they're like a ticking time bomb. We haven't seen anything yet, but it's going to explode anytime now, and that explosion will be HUGE."

Skylar: "Yeah, it's pretty obvious that they're soul-mates."

Danny: "Speaking of soul-mates, have you been kissing anyone lately?"

Skylar: "Never have, never will."

"Oh yeah? Well what if i just kissed you right now?" Danny said and kissed her. Surprisingly, she didn't push him away.

"Wh-wh-what just..." Skylar stuttered and blushed.

"Unexpected!" Danny exclaimed and laughed a mischievous laugh.

Skylar: "But why did you just..."

Danny: "Look, my point is that you can't make assumptions like that in life. I like you a lot and you're not just beautiful, but hot too. I don't want you to go through the same self-hatred process that i went through because of that Hacker Pack."

Skylar: "I really appreciate your concern, but i already went through that process. Ever since my dad unloaded me here just because i was a "problem", i always felt like i was... A VILLAIN because I was different than everyone else. And by the way, i like you too." She said with that crooked smile of hers.

Danny was about to say something in return when Wallow and Beth showed up at the fountain near the center. What a convenience, Danny and Skylar didn't even have to go to The East End to look for Beth. Beth smiled and hugged Skylar as soon as she saw her. "Oh my god, it's been so long! I missed you!" Beth exclaimed happily. "And please be more gentle with hugging. Ow." "Sorry, i keep forgetting that violiffs are up to 300x stronger than humans!" Skylar stuck her tongue out at Beth.

Beth: "You still wouldn't beat me in a sumo wrestling match."

Skylar: "Your 500 ultra sumo techniques are irrelevant."

Wallow: "Sky, i would hug you, but your dad is REALLY heavy on my shoulders."

Skylar: "It's no problem."

Danny: "So guys, let's go save our friend!"

Danny summoned an emergency duplicate of the Space Whale. "Did you always have that?" Beth asked with a sigh." "Yeah... I kind of forgot about it before..." Danny replied, embarrassed.

"Well, it would have been very helpful..." Wallow sighed.

"Whatever, let's just get on the ship, it might SAVE SOME TIME." Skylar said with a laugh.

When they got on the ship, they calculated where Chris could be in the multiverse with the help of his DNA and his Emotion Lord energy radiation.

"Luckily, Chris is in our dimension and our universe, so we can easily track him down." Danny said with relief. "Well, can you calculate which planet he's on?" Beth asked eagerly.

"Yeah. He's on planet Quadria."

"Thank Glob! Let's go after him!"

And the Bravest Warriors rushed to Chris' destination to not only save him, but to save themselves, too.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Blossoms

When the Bravest Warriors landed on the planet Quadria, they were very surprised. The whole planet was made out of diamond, there were caves with diamond stalagmites and stalactites, shiny diamond mountains and smooth diamond "fields". It's easy to get distracted from whatever you're doing with such beauty around you. "Wow, this place is rad!" Danny exclaimed, staring with awe at the diamond landscapes. "This is the most beautiful sight i've ever seen!" He said, then looked at Skylar and said "Actually, this planet is the SECOND most beautiful sight i've ever seen.", Which made Skylar blush a dark crimson. "Where could Chris be?" Beth wondered out loud anxiously. "The readings show that he's a few miles north, near some kind of monument that's emitting some kind of... energy." Wallow pointed out. Beth sighed with relief. She wasn't going to lose her soulmate. She would rather die a thousand times over than let that happen. "Woah, what's that?" Wallow asked, pointing at a purple book. "Isn't that Plum's diary?" Beth wondered, confused about how it could have gotten here. "How do you know it's hers? Were you reading it?" Skylar teased. "To be honest, I did read it once..." Beth said, embarrassed. "Although it's not the most polite thing in the universe to do, we should read it now, it probably has some vital information." Wallow suggested. Beth picked up the diary and read the last entry out loud:

"December 24th, 3085

Dear Diary,

I made a fatal mistake by kissing Chris and making him miss Movie Night with Beth. Those actions caused a catastrophic chain reaction in the Bravest Warriors' timeline. I must fix this. Me and my Teek Midgets have brewed a potion that is the ONLY way to mold the timeline back into what it was supposed to be. I'm so sorry, Bethany Tezuka...

But I will not exist anymore... Better yet... By the time you will read this, I never HAD existed. But if you know for sure that you will miss me and you think you will forgive me for my actions, then there's another solution:

While the Emotional and the Emotionless are essential for the salvation of this timeline,

and while the Depressed keeps it going like a machine on cogwheels and the Intelligent keeps it healthy and running,

ironically, the Cold One who lurks through the nighttime shadows of grief and sorrow to avoid the sunlight is The Catalyst, the only one who can provide the light and warmth to send the chain reaction of our bright timeline into motion.

The Emotional and the Emotionless are bonded together by love; They balance each other out.

The Depressed and the Cold One are also bonded by love, but it's a different kind of love.

Because they are both dealing with grief, sorrow and regret on the inside, they need each other to heal each other's emotional wounds and they are a lot happier when they're together.

These two types of love are what keeps this universe running smoothly. They're called the Libramourium and the Piscesmourium, named after the astrological signs and symbolizing balance and the healing of each other's emotional wounds.

Bravest Warriors, you are the next generation of heroes to be a symbol of these emotions that bond our universe together. Chris and Beth represent the Libramourium, Skylar and Danny represent the Piscesmourium.

So PLEASE, Bravest Warriors, save your timeline, fall in love like you were supposed to.

Now it's your decision; Do you want me back or not?

-Plum"

Surprised by the important information they just heard, the Bravest Warriors were more

determined than ever to get Chris back. For the timeline. For the universe.

Suddenly, Beth's dad, who was unconscious on Wallow's shoulder this whole time, woke up.

Johnny: "Where am I?"

Beth: "It's okay dad, you're safe with us."

Johnny: "My head hurts like crazy!"

Beth: "You can thank Danny for that. In a good way."

Johnny: "You're right! Daniel Vasquez, you freed me from the mind control of the dreaded Aeon Worm! Thank you."

Danny: "No problem, it was nothing."

Beth: "Dad, look at this. Plum wrote this in her diary." Beth showed Johnny the diary entry.

Johnny: "This is madness! The Tezukas do not BELIEVE in love! You and Skylar thrive on logic and reason!"

Beth: "Sorry dad, but I BELIEVE in love, and I think we can make a difference!"

Johnny: "As you wish, daughter..."

They continued north for a few hours and then stopped in their tracks and stared at the sight in front of them. There stood Chris, but not just one Chris, all of his Emotion Lord counterparts were there too. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised them.

The Aeon Worm was there in a smaller form, growing on a little purple bush out of the diamond ground. It found its way out of the See-Through zone through this plant. Meanwhile, Chris was just staring into the distance with a blank look on his face.

"Chris? You're alive!" Beth exclaimed and hugged him.

"Yes, Beth, i'm alive. But we have to kill this worm before it grows!"

"But how?" Beth asked.

"Like this!" Chris exclaimed and slashed the Aeon Worm in half with the Emotion Sword. In that instance, all of Chris' Emotion Lord future selves warped to where they were supposed to be.

"That's a pretty rad sword," Danny pointed out. "But where's your sticker pet?"

"I kind of lost it in the Parasox Pub." Chris replied.

"The what?" Danny wondered.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Chris replied.

Beth walked up to Chris with a smile on her face.

Beth: "I missed you..."

Chris: "I missed you too, Beth... But it's okay now, i'm here." Chris said and kissed her.

"I love you." Chris and Beth said in a chorus.

"They're perfect together!" Skylar said happily.

"Yeah, but according to that diary entry, we are too." Danny said and kissed her.

"I guess so..." Skylar laughed after the kiss.

Suddenly, someone appeared behind them.

"Thank you so much for forgiving me, you guys..." Plum said.

"You're alive!" Beth exclaimed happily.

And the Bravest Warriors returned home to a fixed timeline, where love finally blossomed.

-THE END-


End file.
